


不如与我寻欢作乐

by AberrationRat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: pwpABO队詹双A





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有Steve打飞机情节

酒馆里面人很多。昏黄的灯影交织在天花板上、墙壁上。士兵们都在喝酒，或者嘴里叼着一支劣质的烟说笑，个别几个手里还要搂着一位软软的Omega。这些人都是战士，刚刚从战场上下来，带着一身硝烟的气味，浑身都疲惫，但战斗燃起的肾上腺素依然使他们的神经高度活跃，必须找点什么东西放松一下。

酒馆无疑就是这么一个好去处。今天罗杰斯队长也在，他坐在一边，端着酒杯观望。各式各样的信息素交织在一起弥漫在空气里，耳边全是嘈杂的人声。史蒂夫望着人群中央望得出神，没有注意到一个Omega正在走向自己。

“队长，”来者是个金色卷发的姑娘，信息素闻起来像是淡淡的玫瑰香，“要不要一起跳舞？”

史蒂夫礼貌地笑着回绝了她，这是他今晚拒绝的第三个Omega了。那几管血清让他一夜之间变得很受Omega欢迎，要知道他以前只是个毫不起眼的Alpha。但不过无论是之前还是现在，史蒂夫从没有觉得自己能融入这些人，面对那些意味不清的暗示、暧昧的示好，他永远都表现的毫不在意。他心底有个秘密。

史蒂夫再次把目光投回人群中央，他的中士还在那里，高举着摇晃的酒杯大笑。巴基身边的Omega又换了一个，反正绝对不是史蒂夫刚刚看见的那个了。巴基无疑是个迷人又极富魅力的Alpha，很多人喜欢他、迷恋他——包括史蒂夫。分化以前史蒂夫甚至以为自己会是一个Omega，因为他对巴基是怀揣着如此炽烈又隐晦的爱意。但是他没想到自己会是一个Alpha，然而亚性别完全没有影响到他对巴基的感情，相反，Alpha与生俱来的侵略意识和占有欲一直不断侵蚀着他的理智，驱使他说出自己的心意。

好在注射血清之前这种感觉在他瘦弱的身体里算不上强烈，注射血清之后他有了更强大的自制力，能够随时与自己的本能对抗着。那些话，史蒂夫不可能说出口的——这太荒唐了，一个Alpha无可救药地爱上了另一个Alpha，而且这个人还正好是他的好兄弟。

在史蒂夫陷入沉思的时候，被人群簇拥的巴基忽然扭过头来，眼神不偏不倚地对上了他的。史蒂夫看见巴基的目光被醉意染得迷离不清，酒馆里的灯光打在他被酒精染红的脸上。他们两个都迅速把头扭开了。

酒杯里面最后一口泛着白沫的酒被他咽入腹中，酒精这种东西对史蒂夫来说根本没有用，但是他感觉头脑昏沉。或许不应该再继续偷偷盯着巴基看了， 这里面未免有一点做贼心虚的感觉，总之此刻这个酒馆让他有点待不下去。

他提前离开酒馆，把吵闹的人声和室内的温暖抛于脑后。回营房的路不算短，天黑之前下过雨，这会月亮刚刚出来，空气清冷而且很潮湿，风里面带着点雨味。这些没有使史蒂夫冷静下来，他坐在自己的行军床上的时候依然觉得闷热无比，只要巴基还在自己的脑海里挥之不去，周围的温度就好像还在一直攀升。

他想起巴基的恰到好处的微笑，巴基喝过酒之后嘴角会一直保持一个漂亮的弧度。史蒂夫把手往下伸，解开腰带上的扣子，他往里探握住自己，不由得倒吸一口凉气，因为他意识到自己干这些龌蹉的事情时一直在想自己的好兄弟。这是没有办法的，他控制不了自己，想起那些又香又软的Omega能品尝他风流的中士的嘴唇，拜倒在他浓郁的信息素里面，贴上他柔软的胸膛。

尽管史蒂夫很不想承认，但是那些浓浓的醋意就在自己的心底翻江倒海，把他五脏六腑纠缠在一起。他非常克制地低喘着，开始慢慢加快手上的速度，自己那随时精力充沛的小兄弟高高地昂着头，硬得他浑身想要炸裂。他一边用动作安抚着小史蒂夫，一边紧闭双眼低喊巴基的名字。

在没有灯光的黑暗里，他眼前全是巴基湿润的眼睛，眼尾有细密的纹路。史蒂夫曾在布鲁克林的时候近距离认真观察过这些，而此刻巴基身上的这些细节好像是飞鸟羽翼上柔软的绒毛，一下一下地撩拨起他的心，只是无论如何努力，都难以抓到。史蒂夫只好握紧了手，布满凸起血管的胀大的阴茎随之一颤，他将拇指覆上不断溢出前液的小孔上，顺着炽热的柱身一路往下，他压抑着情难自禁的喟叹，小幅度挺动腰身把自己往手掌里送。

汗水把他的背部和头顶完全浸湿，汗珠顺着凌乱的金发发根往下淌，路过史蒂夫挤在一起的眉毛，路过他的睫毛和滚烫的面颊。

如果，如果。他飞速地套弄自己的性器，如果巴基在这里......老天，他这是在想什。史蒂夫浑身都在难宣于口的秘密和喷薄欲出的欲望里被折磨得火热，身子底下随着手上动作传来的快意一阵阵地直冲头皮，上下撸动的手掌渗出的汗一层叠在另一层的上面，造成一种湿热的错觉。夜晚安静得像是在沉睡，他听见自己回荡在空气里面的粗喘。

巴基，史蒂夫喊这个名字，巴基。他希望此时外面不要有人路过，否则肯定闻得出这里四处泛滥的Alpha信息素，这四周都是他的味道，像是群觅食的狼，搜刮侵占着每一寸土地，告诉着其他人这里有一个饥肠辘辘的Alpha。他当然不会仅仅满足于用手取悦自己，尽管已经濒临快要到的时候，他仍觉得自己贪婪。

窒息一般的快感钳住史蒂夫的咽喉，他艰难地喘息低吟着，汗水流进他半张的嘴里，化成湿热的气息被吐出。他在心里抱怨了一句不干净的话，加快手速希望自己赶快结束，他不想再像这样抓住短暂时间迟迟不肯松手，用那些不为人知的贪恋折磨自己。视野几近黑暗，他随着自己的动作拱起脊背，汹涌的快意要将他吞没了。

“史蒂夫，”有人突然走了进来，月色跟着那人的脚步闯入，刺破他用来隐藏秘密的黑暗，像乍泄的天光。“你在里面吗？”

史蒂夫射在自己手里。

“巴基！”他迅速认出了来者，然后下意识地侧身往一边躲，极力守住自己最后的防线，他多希望自己什么也没做。刚刚经历过的高潮和此刻的羞愧快要让他浑身热得爆炸了。

“看来我来的不是时候？”史蒂夫完全不敢去看巴基的脸，声音告诉他巴基走近了一点。

“你不该在这里。”于是他说，意外地发现自己的声音有点嘶哑。

“你离开酒馆以后我就跟过来了，”巴基告诉他，“我担心你。”

但是这句话的前半部分让史蒂夫震惊得一时讲不出话，他整理好自己狼狈的表情扭过头问：“所以你......你都看见了？”

对方挑了挑眉。然后估计是意识到光线太暗史蒂夫可能会看不清楚自己的表情，于是巴基又补充道：“我不仅看见你在一边伺候自己的小兄弟时一边喊我的名字，我还看见你紧锁眉头满头大汗的样子是多该死的性感。”他顿了顿，又说，“该死，你这里全是性爱的味道，不知道的人还以为你泡了哪个Omega。”

“你应该离开，巴克。”史蒂夫绝望地说。他只希望巴基能当做这些都没有发生过，当做他什么也没看见。要是因为这个巴基以后再也不理自己，那他也没有什么办法。

“为什么？”

巴基居然问为什么。难道他留在这里不会觉得不舒服吗。这里四处都弥漫自己那浓烈的Alpha气息，每一寸的空气被他所侵占了。而另一种属于巴基的Alpha信息素挤了进来，让他们之间产生了一种深深的压迫感，这里的空间在此刻显得如此狭小逼仄。

这或许不需要史蒂夫解释，他们两个能深切的感受到身体上的不适。“因为我觉得你留在这里，”但是他还是耐着性子问了一遍，“会感到不舒服。”

但对方没有立马给予回应，而是走得更近了，史蒂夫这时候能清楚地感受到巴基身上的气息，像春日里面的生命一样鲜活，悄无声息地与他的气息纠缠在一起。“我想问的是，”巴基来到他面前，“你不是喜欢我吗，为什么还要让我走。”他顿了顿，“我就在你面前，史蒂夫。”

“这并不意味着什么，巴克，”史蒂夫几乎想把这些话吼出来，他压低自己的声音，“不意味着我会想对你做什么的，我会一直把你当朋友看的。”

“你居然不想做什么，史蒂夫，”但是巴基不断凑近他，挑战他岌岌可危的理智和忍耐力，“我也喜欢你伙计，”他说，把下巴蹭在史蒂夫的肩上，“可能今天晚上该改变一下我们的关系了......”

巴基打断刚刚想讲话的史蒂夫，然后嘴唇慢慢地贴近了他的耳廓，“上我，史蒂夫，”他说，“上我。”他的声音里染上了醉意，每个单词的发言都被酒精弄得磕磕碰碰，说出来的时候语气轻得像一缕烟，仿佛某种能蛊惑人心的药，这些药常常让人上瘾。史蒂夫听出巴基喝醉了，而且醉的不轻。

“听好巴基，”史蒂夫仍在使用着自己最后的理智与冲动抗争，“先回去明天再说好吗，这不是你清醒的时候会说的话。”尽管他知道就连他自己，都已经不能称作清醒了，没有什么比巴基被酒精烧红的脸更能蚕食他所剩无几的自制力了。

“我没醉，”身体滑向他腿间的巴基努力为自己狡辩，“我比什么时候都清醒......史蒂夫我喜欢你，”他说，“也喜欢你的老二。”

一双手迅速伸向史蒂夫没有系好的裤子间，刚刚释放过不久的阴茎上还沾着没来得及清理的白浊，色情地挂在他的龟头和柱身上。而随着巴基温热的手掌握住他的性器，并且开始玩弄似地搓揉起来，史蒂夫知道自己最后的防线已经崩塌殆尽。

才射过的小兄弟不争气地又抬起头来，这仿佛正是巴基所期待的，他含糊不清地说了一句：我就不信你不想对我做什么。然后不给史蒂夫任何反驳的机会，他含住史蒂夫的欲望，让他嘴边想要为自己争辩的话全部变成一声长叹。

似乎是需要一些时间适应整个口腔里充斥的另一个Alpha的味道，巴基皱着眉头含了他好久，才开始认真地舔弄起来。他柔软又湿热的舌头灵活地把史蒂夫漂亮的性器清理了一遍，把留在上面的精液全部吃进自己嘴里，然后卖力地撩拨他的欲望，小巧的口腔包裹住红肿的龟头，巴基把自己的唾液留在那上面，舌尖绕着顶端敏感的小孔打转。

史蒂夫的性器在巴基的口中胀大，他几乎要在这张潮湿的、要命的嘴里失掉自我。这实在是太美妙又太舒服了。他凭借着昏暗的光线仔细端详巴基的脸，他的好朋友半闭着眼睛，睫毛随着口中阴茎的进出而抖动，月光在那张脸上挂满的晶莹汗珠里闪烁。这个时候巴基忽然抬起目光瞟了他一眼，那双湿润的眼睛被酒气熏得发红。

老天，这真是......

他已经无法控制地把手伸进巴基那头柔软的棕色短发里，将自己的下身往对方嘴里挺送。直到史蒂夫听见一声难耐的呜咽，他才意识到自己插得太深了。他慌乱地离开巴基的嘴，捧起他的脸帮他擦去一时合不拢的嘴边上那些淌出来的口水。

“对不起，巴基，对不起，”史蒂夫无比懊恼，他一边拍着开始咳起嗽来的巴基的背一边自责地说，“我们真的该停下了。”

听他讲到这里，巴基又颤抖着干咳了两声，“你现在还想停下吗史蒂夫？”他说，“你以为我到底为什么这么做，”他的声音里带上一丝嘲讽，“作为一个Alpha却还不知廉耻地要帮另一个Alpha口交？”

“为...为什么？”直到巴基这时候讲起话来，史蒂夫才注意到他那张随时带点弧度的嘴被自己的性器摩擦的发红，看起来湿润又柔软，让人忍不住想要吻上去。

“因为我爱你，混蛋！”而此时那张诱人的嘴又开始讲起话来，“不要告诉我你比我还懦弱，不敢承认这个。”

懦弱？这是个什么词汇，美国队长怎么会懦弱，他只不过是对自己无处安放的情感存有疑惑和迷茫。像艘河上没有目标的船，他顺着水流漂荡却从来没想过要扬帆前往自己的方向。今天晚上发生的一切还是河底突然出现的暗礁，藏匿了很多年，却突然有一天将自己完全地暴露了出来。史蒂夫的船义无反顾地往上面撞，撞得粉身碎骨，于是船上的人终于什么也不剩，他坠入爱河。

像是为了证明这些，史蒂夫粗鲁地印上了巴基的唇，而他马上就得到了一个同样粗暴而激烈的回应。他们吻得毫无章法，仿佛两个全然不懂得情爱的男孩，只是一个劲儿地与对方交换口中的津液，掠夺唇齿间逼仄缝隙里的氧气。

比起接吻，或许又更像是一场侵略，像两个Alpha之间的一场战争，他们的战场从冰凉的地板转移到摇晃的行军床。史蒂夫尝到一丝血的味道，可能是谁把谁的唇咬破了一个口，但是这已经不重要了。史蒂夫贪婪地品尝巴基嘴里所有的一切，他尝到血液的铁锈、酒精和他自己的味道。他吮吸、噬咬对方柔软的唇瓣和舌，搜刮那湿润口腔里的每一个角落。直到他们完全地夺走了对方的呼吸，任窒息感扼制住自己，才同时不甘心地放开了彼此。

一起一伏的粗重喘息在寂静的黑暗里尤其刺耳，有股带着刺激性的气息充斥史蒂夫的鼻腔。他明白这是情欲被燃起的信号。

巴基一路向下飞速地用牙齿和手指解开史蒂夫和自己衣服上的纽扣，他开始褪去他们的裤子，然后完完全全地赤裸着袒露在彼此面前。

“上我。”巴基又一次重复了这句话，他的语气自然得好像在说一句再平常不过的话。

但是史蒂夫知道这可不是什么平常的话，他们都清楚这意味着什么。他即将进入另一个Alpha的身体，在没有任何准备和安全措施的情况下，更糟糕的是在此之前史蒂夫没有任何这方面的经验。

他克制，又犹豫着用手抚摸巴基滚烫的身体，把吻印在这具美妙躯体的每一寸地方。

“你在等什么？”巴基伏在史蒂夫身上，回应他每一次触碰。他同样地以双手摸索着史蒂夫的身体。轻捷的手指飞速抚过史蒂夫坚实的臂膀和胸膛，他的脊梁和宽阔的肩膀，像在探索一片没被人涉足过的荒野。巴基仍在感叹他的变化，谁能想到他曾经瘦得仿佛一张薄纸。巴基抚摸他、催促他，用轻柔的动作抱怨这具身体里的羞怯。“你要是不行，”他说，“就换我来。”

史蒂夫不想承认有那么一瞬间自己竟然认真考虑了这句话几秒钟，但是随后，当巴基的开始用手掌色情地托起他的臀部，他条件反射地低吼一声将身上的人反手压制在身下。他的动作粗暴又迅猛，像一只驰骋在草原上制服猎物的雄狮，行军床因此发出一声可怜的吱呀。

身下的人本能地挣扎了两下，或许是没有料到自己招来对方如此大的反应，眼睛里在充满惊讶之余还带上一点恐惧，但全然不是待宰的猎物那般绝望，反而有种颇具野性的挑战意味。巴基伸手勾下史蒂夫的脖颈又与他深深地吻在一起，他感觉到对方那莽撞的手指正顺着自己的股缝，开始前往那从未被人窥探过的洞穴。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA标记预警

史蒂夫在入口的地方犹豫地摩挲了一下，然后挤进一只手指，干涩又湿热的内壁瞬间紧紧地包裹了上来。他在不算深的地方浅浅地戳刺，Alpha的甬道不像Omega，天生带有甜美的汁液，所以他必须非常耐心、非常克制，留出时间让巴基适应自己，轻柔地磨平他所有不安的心绪。他的嘴唇被不轻不重地咬着，史蒂夫感觉得到巴基的紧张，打在他脸上的鼻息一阵比一阵急促，攀在他赤裸脊背上的双手在加重力度。

他用舌尖安抚他，然后试着塞入了第二根手指，突然收紧的入口让史蒂夫进退不得。“放松巴基，”史蒂夫开始吻巴基泌出一层细密汗珠的额角，他柔声安慰他，“放松一点。”

湿软的内壁稍微有一点松弛，史蒂夫就抓住一切机会探索这具身体。他看见巴基紧咬着泛红的嘴唇，一声不吭地接纳他，他的双眼是紧闭的，脸颊发红。他们汗湿的身体紧贴在一起，四周的温度似乎在上升。

当史蒂夫的手指擦过这具身体里的那么一点时，惹得巴基难耐地惊喘了一声，然后似乎是觉得身为一个Alpha发出如此羞耻的声音过于丢脸，他懊恼地咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，想把那些声音全部堵回去。他没看到史蒂夫的蓝眼睛因此兴奋地闪亮了一下，他只是听见他轻笑一声，然后感觉到体内的那一块软肉开始被狠狠地戳刺着，异样而陌生的快感像浪潮一样一阵接一阵的冲刷他的神经。全身的细胞都一齐发出快乐的尖叫。

不得不说，这实在是太爽了。他甚至能听见自己的小洞在史蒂夫的挑逗下传来细微的水声。他想起春日里消融的雪，如果他是一座冰川，那么光凭史蒂夫这一把火就能够将他全部融化。

巴基感觉自己的眼前在发黑，他突然有点慌张，于是小声喊到：“停......停一下史蒂夫......”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫说，有汗珠顺着他的侧脸往下淌。他稍微放慢了一点动作，以便巴基讲清楚话，但是没有停下。

“快，你快点进来......”如果一个Alpha光是被手指插就插射了，那实在是太丢脸了。巴基轻轻地捏住史蒂夫的手腕，想让他从自己身体里离开。

“可是你这里还没有准备好。”巴基没能拉动史蒂夫的手，对方反而还又在里面玩似的打了两圈转，随之传来的快感让他浑身发抖。“操，”巴基忍不住骂了一句，他气急败坏地吼起来，“快点进来，我不怕疼的！”

于是他感觉到体内的手指都抽了出来，换上了一个更大、更坚硬的东西抵在入口处。巴基借着昏暗的光看着史蒂夫尺寸夸张的性器在空气中胀大，狰狞地挺立着。他紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫，这家伙肯定硬得快要爆炸了。史蒂夫说了一句：我要进来了。便没有给他任何准备的时间，一下把自己的阴茎埋进了一半。Alpha天生不该用来干这种事情的后穴被撑到最大，传来一种像被撕裂般的剧痛。疼痛让巴基酒后的醉意瞬间清醒，被逼出的眼泪大颗大颗地掉下来。他呜呜叫着死死咬住史蒂夫的肩膀，几乎要把那里的皮肤咬开了，他感觉自己仿佛要被捅穿，身体被分开成两半。

有几个轻柔的吻落在他湿润的眼角和睫毛上，此刻巴基无比清醒地望着史蒂夫，他们凑得很近，以至于双眼失焦，他清楚地感觉到史蒂夫在他的体内，他们结合在一起。他伸出手捧住史蒂夫的一侧脸，然后几乎是在同时，他们一起笑起来。

史蒂夫开始在巴基的体内驰骋，他的笑容马上被疼痛给抹去了，他努力适应那根铁棒一样坚硬和滚烫的阴茎。好在史蒂夫的龟头每一次进出都精确地碾过他的敏感点，一阵接一阵的快感马上取代了疼痛。

他被操得爽到眼冒金星。巴基没想到一个Alpha也会被操成这个样子，他此时有点羡慕那些Omega，可以毫无避讳地在自己的Alpha身子底下浪叫，但他可不是屁股哗哗流水的Omega，叫床对他来说实在是太羞耻了。所以巴基用手背挡住自己的脸，紧紧地咬住自己的手腕，把那些声音全部压抑回去。而史蒂夫仿佛能猜到他在想什么，轻轻地把他的手从他的脸上拿开，然后温柔地说：“叫出来好吗巴基，让我听见你。”

巴基听了只想打人。史蒂夫的动作可不像他的语气那样温柔，他有力、又凶狠地操进他的身体，在高速而剧烈的撞击下他的臀部被拍打得发红。“操你的......史蒂夫，”他断断续续地说，被干到讲不清话，“会有人听见的，啊——”

这里只有我们。但是史蒂夫告诉他：今天晚上只属于我们两个人。随后史蒂夫吻住他的唇夺走他的呼吸，缺少氧气造成的窒息感和身体里的快感同时钳住巴基的神经。他忍不住发出那些美妙的喘息和惊叫，他干涩的甬道已经被进出的阴茎操得湿软。紧致的内壁在接纳史蒂夫，接纳他的莽撞、他的无知，他的无处发泄的、迸溅的热烈情感，接纳他的一切。他们贪婪接吻，交换体液，巴基不由自主地挺送腰肢去迎合史蒂夫的撞击。他们有着Alpha的野性和强大，他们把性爱做成一种掠夺，不是谁占有谁、谁侵略谁，那种厚重的爱是相互的，像空气里混杂的信息素一样，他们融合在一起，把夜晚寂静冷清的空气引燃。

在忘情的吻里巴基小声呜咽，史蒂夫把呼吸还给了他，然后命令道：“声音不够响亮，中士，”他说，“喊出来让你的队长听见。”

“操......啊，”于是巴基情不自地喊道，仿佛那些声音不是他自己的，“老天，太爽了。”

史蒂夫把头埋进他的颈窝里，他张开口在哪里噬咬、留下痕迹，像只攻击猎物动脉的猛兽，他的声音从那里传来：“你简直让我发狂，巴基。”他没有像其他同样迷人的Alpha一样讲得出动听又肉麻的情话，他发誓这种话绝对是自己无意识说出来的。他爱的人被撑到最大的小洞，销魂的内里紧紧地吸他的阴茎，他忍不住往更深处操去，脑海里只有一个念头：把他填满。然后史蒂夫低头望着巴基，身下的人浑身都因为自己的操干而在上下耸动，他忍不住去吻巴基的脸，他被情欲蒙上水雾的眼睛，和他发出呻吟的嘴。

他们从小就认识对方，巴基一直是那个保护他包容他的，是他爱的人，而恰好他们彼此相爱，他愿意为了史蒂夫成为他们之间下面的那个。

他是何其幸运。史蒂夫只是觉得此刻幸福。简简单单的，掺不进任何一点别的情绪。

顶弄的力度在史蒂夫的不自知中不断加深又加重。巴基甚至感到疼痛，他的穴口似乎被磨破，他感觉交合的部位在冒出血丝，然后又被高速的抽插打成泡沫，粘在他们纠缠的耻毛之间。 

他听见史蒂夫在说，感受我，巴基。一个Alpha也能感受到另一个Alpha吗。他们之间那么多斥力与阻碍。但事实恰恰不是常人想的那样，巴基想说是的，他能感受到史蒂夫。或许正是这层阻碍，让他们在靠近对方的时候更深切明晰地感受彼此的存在和爱。他感到疼痛，但甚至希望史蒂夫操得更重，他愿意如此，他是那样深深地爱着他。

而所有爱都好像要伴随点疼痛、伴随一些代价似的。

老天，再让他更深地感受他吧。

疼痛似乎突然加剧了，直接让巴基大叫一声翻身坐起，他把毫无防备的史蒂夫推翻，他们的下体还紧紧连在一起。巴基俯视着史蒂夫，他们同时愣了一下。炽热的爱意和占有欲荡漾在黑暗中交织的四道目光里，巴基骑在史蒂夫青筋毕露的性器上，他开始晃动起自己的腰肢。这甚至不需要史蒂夫顶弄，他健硕有力的大腿夹在史蒂夫的腰际，臀部在他的跨间上下，准确地用那根阴茎的顶端操过自己的前列腺，他在快感中发出欢愉的吟叫，仿佛他就是这样的放浪又不知餍足。

史蒂夫托起巴基的臀部，配合他升起又落下的节奏与他深深地交合在一起，他把他的呻吟撞得支离破碎。那些没能说出口的、不完整的词句，像什么“快一点”、“操我”之类的，被抽插截成一段一段的，而每一段都在试探史蒂夫能力的极限。这个夜晚非但没有褪去炙热的高温，反而有种越来越趋近于疯狂的势头。有一个瞬间巴基甚至觉得自己会死在这里，快感是密密麻麻的，他浑身是触电般的酥麻。

如果是被干死在这里是什么概念。巴基甚至花时间思考起这个问题。此时的他似乎占据着主导权，在史蒂夫的身上用力上下地操着自己，但他在摇晃的视野里望着史蒂夫，对方现在看起来哪个方面都是个合格的Alpha了，野性和力量、征服与占有，抓住他的腰肢上挺往深处操干他。史蒂夫似乎无论何时，都才是他们之间主导的那一个。不管是他们每一次的吵架，或者甚至是性爱。

生理性的泪水从巴基的眼角淌下来，浸湿他的视线，他身下的小洞同样被操得汁水横飞，把史蒂夫的整根阴茎紧紧地包裹着。那根肉棒开始缓慢地进出，然后又深又重地捅进来，逼他发出几声欢愉的惊喘。巴基的腰酸软得像一滩难泥，他开始难以在史蒂夫的身上保持平衡，便用手色情地撑在对方的胸口。似乎Alpha天生对胸这种器官有种执念似的，巴基伏在史蒂夫面前，张嘴去舔舐他的乳尖。那里的颜色是新鲜的粉红，像是羞敛的花苞，看起来温润又无害，惹人怜爱。而巴基正贪婪地占有它们，在那上面留下只属于他自己的标记，让那里的颜色变成刺目的血红。然后他抬起头来满意地注视着自己的杰作，又忍不住用牙齿不轻不重地噬咬，而每一次噬咬都换来史蒂夫更猛烈的进攻，仿佛是要把巴基给他带来的刺痛都一并换回去似的。

而巴基只是感觉快乐，他被干到意识濒临模糊，积攒在一起的快感都等着一齐爆发的时刻，到那时他会被推上欲望的巅峰，所有的理智都会被蚕食，他将不再属于自己，他们会属于彼此。

一个Alpha光被插屁股就到了高潮，现在这对巴基来说似乎已经不算什么难宣于口的事了，只要对方是史蒂夫就好。巴基低头看紧锁眉头认真干着自己的史蒂夫，这家伙平时梳得整齐的金发现在都被汗水浸湿了，凌乱地在额间晃动。

史蒂夫。光是想想就叫人满心欢喜。

汹涌的快感带来的窒息终于漫进巴基的脑海，抹去他视野里的光亮，他仰起潮红的脸粗喘着低声呻吟，浑身的肌肉和皮肤都在高潮里痉挛。黑暗和欢愉同时袭向他。

巴基颤抖着射在史蒂夫身上，冰凉的精液滴落在对方的小腹上。他的阴茎顶端因为高潮而微微颤抖，他甚至都不需要去抚慰那里丝毫。

史蒂夫正粗喘着享受这一刻巴基身体的紧致，这爽得让他头皮发麻。此刻他眼前仿佛是这世间最惊艳的景致，巴基坐在他的阴茎上，因为高潮而高仰起头，他的喉结在沾满汗水的脖颈间上下滚动，史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛硬得更厉害了。他看着巴基伏低身体凑来他的耳际，用细小的声音问他：“爽吗史蒂夫，操你的兄弟操得爽吗？”他的呼吸还很急促，声音里带着高潮过后的餍足，以及，史蒂夫听出了快乐。

他用一个深情的吻作为这个问题的回答，他们的舌尖粗鲁地翻搅在一起，这样的吻却轻而易举地把巴基弄得晕头转向，他感觉自己的里里外外已经全部是史蒂夫的味道了。他的Alpha气息弥漫在四周，像怀抱那样紧紧地将他拥护，在这样的气息里巴基竟能感到安全。史蒂夫又连续不断地抽插了几十下，他坚硬的性器却没有一点要发泄的势头。

夜晚在逼近高潮。

高热的肠肉仍在兴奋地律动，吸紧史蒂夫的性器，那里的柔软依旧是一种吸引他前进的诱惑。史蒂夫直起身体，将巴基的腿分开架在自己双肩上，以便更深入地操干。所有的重量突然全部汇集于结合的地方，他的阴茎到达了前所未有的深度，这让疼痛再一次袭来。“啊...史蒂夫，”巴基不轻不重地捶打史蒂夫的背，他伏在他的肩膀上，脸上全被混在一起的汗水和眼泪打湿，“太...太深了。”

但史蒂夫就着这个姿势操干起巴基，他的囊袋在每一次进入时都抵在入口的小洞处，抽插的频率使得两个人都不可控制地摇晃起来。就连行军床的吱呀叫唤仿佛都变得喑哑，这一晚所有的一切仿佛一场越过界限疯狂过头的梦，尽管史蒂夫就在他面前与他紧贴，狠狠地在他身体里面进出，但巴基仍觉得有点奇妙得不真实。他几近意识模糊地淌着眼泪，感觉自己好像整个都被打开了，像一个塞满礼物的盒子，那些被深深藏在最底的秘密，那些没有人知道的感情，都被史蒂夫找寻到了。

他高潮的时候绯红的脸上挂着怎样的表情，被情欲侵蚀时嘴里会喊出怎样的声音，他在史蒂夫的性器下是怎样的虔诚和迷恋，他的失措、他的惶恐亦或是他在性爱里的欢愉，都一并被人发掘了出来，发掘出一份来自Alpha的、不加修饰的爱意。

巴基从前没有爱过任何一个Alpha，可以说史蒂夫绝对是第一个，他其实也没有认真地爱过一个Omega，巴基不清楚他该以怎样的爱，该以怎样的感情去回应史蒂夫的感情。

所以他只是无措地搂住他的爱人，倾尽所有感官去感受史蒂夫，感受他在自己的身体里。现在史蒂夫的力度越来越凶猛了，闷在咽喉里的低吼越发明显，他在竭尽全力将他们两个人推向顶峰。

“巴基，我要，”史蒂夫说，他的声音被自己的动作弄得摇晃，“我好像要射了......”

“来吧，快点。”巴基寻找到史蒂夫的嘴唇与他吻在一起，他动起下身迎合史蒂夫的最后几下。但他有一刻却觉得史蒂夫正在远离自己，这并不是错觉，因为他敏感的内壁能感觉到那根抽插的肉棒正在一寸寸远离深处，柱身凸起的血管磨过敏感点。他甚至感觉得到那阴茎的轮廓，正在自己的体内向外移动。

别这样。巴基想要说的话被几下顶弄重重地顶了回去，所以他只是全身的细胞都一起发出挽留的哀号。巴基狠狠地咬住史蒂夫的嘴唇，他尝到血的味道，然后说：“别走史蒂夫，射在里面，射给我，我想要你。”

“可是......”

巴基打断史蒂夫的话，厉声告诉他：“没事的，”他说，“射在里面...啊——”

猝不及防的，高潮同时席卷他们两人，体内灌进许多汩热意，巴基知道那是史蒂夫在射精。Alpha的结在他窄小的洞里不断胀大，硕大的结撑开他的内壁的褶皱，他的内壁几乎被撑平，前列腺被毫不留情地抵住了，这实在是太胀，又太爽了。

突然爆发的巨大的快感和疼痛逼他哗哗流下眼泪，逼他发出大声的浪叫呻吟。他的后穴被完全填满，前面的性器不断射出已经趋近于稀薄的精液。

他们被结牢牢锁在一起。史蒂夫的脑袋在他的颈窝里乱蹭，在他的皮肤上留下深深浅浅的牙印。“别乱动......史蒂夫。”巴基说。史蒂夫硕大的结留在他的体内，精准地卡在他前列腺的地方，即便是最轻微的动作，都会让他敏感松软的身体无法控制地颤抖好一阵。

史蒂夫不依不饶地亲吻他的脖颈，“如果你是一个Omega，或许我能标记你。”他发出低低的呢喃，声音里竟然带着委屈。巴基先是愣了一下，他条件反射地揉住史蒂夫的头发安慰他，然后隐隐感觉自己的腺体似乎在微微发烫。他和史蒂夫的信息素之前曾在空气里打响一场无声的战役，都试图成为更占上风的那个，但此时他们似乎交融在一起，难以分辨哪个是哪个了。今天晚上一结束，这里就会仿佛什么也没发生过一样，今夜的疯狂只会被他和史蒂夫记得，被这张呻吟的行军床记得，被沉默的月亮记得。他们之间好像永远差点什么，永远有点距离。“史蒂夫，”于是巴基突然说，“标记我。”仿佛他脑袋里有个声音在催促他一样。

“这是不可能......”史蒂夫惊讶地望着他，蓝眼睛比月色还明亮。

“试一次，你可以的。”巴基不是Omega，不会在让人失去理智的性爱里胡言乱语，求着操自己的Alpha标记自己。他现在比任何时候都要清醒，在史蒂夫湖一样蓄满月光的蓝眼睛里，他透过那里的反射，将自己真正渴求的看得一清二楚。

最先传来的是刺痛。为了减轻巴基的痛苦，史蒂夫尽量加快了标记过程。他渴慕、又虔诚地刺透那块皮肤。辛辣的气息差点将他呛到咳嗽，巴基的身体拼尽全力排斥他，所以他只能屏住呼吸开始注入自己的信息素。他必须穿过这些所有的阻力和障碍，去寻找深处的巴基的灵魂。

像颗高速着坠落砸向地表的陨石，他经历着大气层的摩擦，被炙热高温磨去棱角，然后才支离破碎地落在地面。他掀起铺天盖地的灰尘。巴基在那灰尘里几乎喘不过气，他觉得自己仿佛一颗沙砾，被裹挟着在半空旋转飞扬，巨大的眩晕感甚至带来了疼痛，他本能地挣扎哭喊。但史蒂夫控制着他，他的动作甚至比性爱的时候更粗暴有力，仿佛他要抱紧的是一只危险的野兽，并愿意与之一起遍体鳞伤。

他们一边挣扎一边搂紧彼此，试图用拥抱的力度来减轻痛苦。等飞扬的尘埃落定，空气里只剩下了喘息和眼泪。

“你感受到了吗？”史蒂夫说，“我们在一起了。”他缓缓地从巴基的体内退出来，看着自己的精液随着阴茎抽出的动作而淌出。于是他又补充了一句：如果你是一个Omega，现在已经怀上许多小罗杰斯了。

得了吧。巴基被逗笑了，他有点无力地推了史蒂夫一下，腺体依然有点发烫和刺痛，他暂时没有从眩晕里缓过来。兄弟都给你操了，还想要兄弟给你生孩子。“想生自己生去吧。”他笑着说。

他们的信息素在空气里面交融，带着性爱后的缱绻和慵懒。史蒂夫轻柔的抚摸对巴基的标记。那是一个临时标记——Alpha之间似乎只能拥有临时的标记。“我是不是不能永远拥有你。”史蒂夫呆呆的发问。

这听起来像是一句玩笑，但巴基却听出了一点难过。“别傻啦。”他安慰他。

“我不会走的，”他又补充了一句，“我属于你史蒂夫。”

END


End file.
